Tien vs Combustion Man
Description Protaginist vs Antagonist, Dragonball Z vs Avatar the Last Airbender. Which explosion making triclops will come out on top? Interlude Wiz: A triclops is a being with 3 eyes. Boomstick: And these two are really strong! They blow everything up! Wiz: Tien, the Three Eyed Warrior. Boomstick: And Sparky Sparky Boom Man, also known as the Combustion Man. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle. Cman.gif Tenshinhan.gif Tien Wiz: Tien grew up a fighter, and was cold and heartless. Boomstick: Gosh, this guy is strong! He's even labeled one of the strongest humans on his planet! Wiz: Tien is a very courages Z fighter, going up against enemies stronger than himself. His valiantness even matches that of Goku. Boomstick: Seriously, every time you see this guy in the show, he's training by a waterfall with that little puppet... thing, Chiaotzu! Wiz: Tien can fly like all the others, and knows a bunch of ki attacks, such as the normal ki blast. Boomstick: Like Dodon Ray. It's probably the weakest, but it's also really fast, so you hardly have time to dodge. Wiz: Full Power Energy Beam is a strong yellow Kamehameha-type move. But it's easier to dodge. Boomstick: And finally, Neo Tri-Beam, Tien's most well know attack. It's where Tien shoots a giant ki blast shaped like a diamond at his opponent. He can shoot as many as he wants, but if he uses it to much, he'll fall to the ground and be close to death. Wiz: Yes, Tien's strongest Attack is his biggest weakness. Speaking of weaknesses, Tien is super cocky. Boomstick: Aw, whatever! Tien is one strong three-eyed cowboy! Wiz: …Ugh… Tien: I will avenge your death, Chiaotzu... Combustion Man Boomstick: Ah, Sparky Sparky Boom Man. He's the silent bounty hunter in search of the Avatar. Wiz: That nickname Sokka gave him is stupid, Boomstick. Its Combustion Man. Boomstick: If you forgot, Wizard, Sokka gave him the nickname "Combustion Man" too. Wiz: No! How could I forget! I'm the smart one! Boomstick: Ahem! Now that I'm the smart one, let's explain the weapons. Combustion Man-''' Wiz: -Can blow things up with his mind. It'll be wherever he wants its to be. Cool, huh? '''Boomstick: Combustion Man is super strong. Just look at how giant he is! Wiz: And he has great reflexes. He can dodge almost anything. Though if something catches him off guard, he'll get angry. Boomstick: And if his third eye is his, he'll be in massive pain. Wiz: You do NOT want Combustion Man to come for you. Zuko to Combustion Man: I've heard about you. They say you're good at what you do, and even better at keeping secrets. The Avatar is alive. I want you to find him, and end him. Fight Tien is concentrating on a the edge of a . Combustion Man jumped down behind him. Tien: What do you want? Tien got up and turned around. Combustion Man threw a piece of paper onto the ground. Tien looked down at it. It was a wanted poster with Tien's face on it from the Fire Nation. The reward was huge. Tien: Humph. I could use a little "training". Combustion Man: … Fight! Combustion Man punched Tien, but Tien only took one step back. Tien kicked Combustion Man, who skidded backwards. Combustion Man ran up to Tien, dodging a punch and grabbing Tien. Combustion Man head butted Tien then threw him off the mountain. Combustion looked off the mountain, and was ready to climb down to grab Tien's body. But Tien flew up in front of Combustion Man's face, smirking. Tien: Think you're getting rid of me that easy? I won't let you get that reward. Ahhhh... Dodon Ray! Tien blasted a hole through Combustion Man's stomach, making him fall backwards. Tien tried to punch Combustion Man when Combustion Man was on the ground. Combustion Man rolled to the side though and kicked Tien down. Combustion Man tried to blow Tien up, but Tien dodged ano flew up. Tien: I gotta. Do it. Neo Tri-Beam! Combustion Man dodged. Tien shot another one. Combustion Man stopped it with his own explosion. Once again Tien shot and Combustion Man dodged. Tien: I'm losing ener-... *pant*... energy... Tien flew down and got punched. Tien flew back. Combustion Man: Humph... Tien: Full Power Energy Beam! Tien shot Combustion Man off guard, sending him to the ground. Combustion Man: *Pant*... *Pant*... Tien flew back up. Tien: Tri-Beam! Tri-Beam! Tri-Beam! Tien over killed Combustion Man then fell to the ground. A few minutes later... ???: Tien? Tien? You okay? Tien: Ugh... Yep, I'm fine, Chiaotzu. Tien weakly got up. KO! Tien got rest. Meanwhile, a Fire Nation member found Combustion Man and kicked him off the cliff. Conclusion Boomstick: Whoa! That went all over the place! Wiz: Were you expecting Tien to die from all the Tri-Beams? He actually only shot 6. That's not nearly enough to kill him. Boomstick: Combustion Man is about brute force! He thought he killed Tien twice, which oeftmhim getting hit by Dodon Ray the first time and a Full Power Energy Beam, the second time. That Full Power Energy Wave led to his doom. Wiz: Not to mention, Tien fghting skills has proven to be better then Combustion's time and time again. Even in Dragon Ball, Tien could match the likes of Kid Goku and Yamcha, while Combustion Mam struggled to even defeat Sokka. Boomstick: Y'know, Wiz? Wiz: Yeah? Boomstick: When I looks at this battle... Eye see a fight that was never in Combustion Man's favor. Wiz: The winner is, Tien Shinhan. Trivia * This will be SuperSaiyan2Link's 7th battle. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2014